


Я же вас просил

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi, Milk_fox



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все  малые формы никак  не связаны между собой, кроме повтора общей строки «Я же вас просил». Написано на задание «Запретный плод».<br/>____<br/>Также в числе авторов: ~Ageha, Филифьонка в ожидании, Грета Ото, TimSpirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я же вас просил

— Ну я же вас просил... — вздыхает Гарольд, осторожно отодвигая на дальний край стола разбросанные обоймы.  
— Я же просил... — вздыхает он, разглядывая очередную нерекомендованную, но крайне интересную Медведю вкусность.  
— Мистер Риз, я, кажется... — фразы уже не оканчиваются, все равно бесполезно. Джон хмурится, Джон улыбается, Джон разводит руками и комично приподнимает брови, что означает: «Да, Гарольд, ты просил». И ничего больше, ни-че-го. 

***

— Я же вас просил... — вздыхает Гарольд, осторожно меняя повязку. Джон сидит с каменным лицом. Он совершенно уверен в своей правоте.  
Гарольд всегда просит Джона. А Джон не просит — он делает.  
Разница подходов — такая штука.

***

— Я же вас просил! — простонал Гарольд, когда огненная струя опалила верхнюю полку стеллажа, и переплеты опасно задымились. — Мисс Гроувз, я же...  
— Я ее держу! — пропыхтел Риз, который накинул на морду мантикоры свой огнестойкий плащ из драконьей кожи. — Гарольд, выйди и запри дверь!  
— Гарольд, ты меня удивляешь, — Рут ласково улыбнулась. — Сам же не даешь мне поиграть ни с Ризом, ни с Шоу, ни с Медведем...  
— ...никаких домашних животных, — закончил Гарольд, хромая за дверь и оттаскивая за локоть не сопротивляющуюся хакершу.  
С обычной ядовитой и огнеопасной гадиной Риз как-нибудь разберется.  
Самую опасную тварь Финч, как всегда, возьмет на себя.

***

— Я же вас просил... — Гарольд, шипя и дуя на обожженные пальцы, все-таки открыл заглушку контрольной панели и теперь всматривался в переплетение проводов. — Я просил!  
— Я помню.  
— Тогда почему моя лучшая работа теперь в таком состоянии?!  
Риз опустил глаза и принялся крутить в руках перегоревшую микросхему.  
Гарольд вздохнул и потянулся за отверткой. Мисс Шоу неподвижно смотрела в потолок, провода искрили. Что б он еще раз согласился собрать этому тоскующему солдафону «напарника»!

***

Над Нью-Йорком пылал чей-то космический корабль.  
Мистер Риз смотрел виновато: что-то скажет теперь Гарольд?  
Известно, что: «Мистер Риз, я же вас просил!»  
И посмотрит с печальным укором.

***

И даже не скажешь: «Я ведь просил». Потому что как о таком попросить: «Мисс Машина, не могли бы вы прекратить ваше общение с Самаритянином?» «Мисс Машина, вам не пристало играть в догонялки?» «Розовый цвет вам не к лицу?»  
Над Нью-Йорком мчался розовый игрушечный вертолетик, посылая морзянкой: «Не догонишь! Не поймаешь!» А за ним след в след летел голубой.

***

— Мистер Финч, — словно подражая, начал Джон,— я же просил не отвечать на звонки незнакомых людей, — мистер Риз уже не первый раз читал эту нотацию, расстегивая своему непослушному начальнику наручники. 

***

— Мистер Риз, мисс Шоу, он знаком с убийцей и знает, как его найти, он нужен нам живым.  
На том конце линии ответа не последовало. Топот ног по мокрой поверхности, сбивчивое дыхание.  
Внезапный выстрел.  
— Мистер Риз?  
Минутное молчание.  
— Он мертв, Финч.  
— Я же просил...  
— Здесь мыло, — виновато оправдалась Сэм, безучастно оттирая мокрые брюки салфеткой.

***

— Джон, — отчаянно шепчет Гарольд, — я же просил не лезть на рожон.  
И дрожащими руками поднимает изрешеченного пулями друга.

***

— Финч… Финч… — умоляюще бормотал Джон. — В этом нет никакой необходимости! Не надо…  
— Это самая насущная необходимость, мистер Риз, — в голосе Финча ощущалось волнение, хотя внешне он был, как всегда, невозмутим.  
— Я не разбираюсь в этом… Мне будет трудно! — взмолился Риз.  
— Не принижайте свои способности, мистер Риз. Да и опыта в этой сфере, думаю, у вас достаточно.  
— Опыта да, хватает… Но не такого! — задыхаясь, прошептал Джон.  
Финч наклонился к нему ближе:  
— Я же вас просил — не волнуйтесь так, мистер Риз. Я научу вас всему, что умею сам. Обещаю.  
И он решительным жестом начал установку Linux на новом ноутбуке Джона.

***

— Но я же вас просил, мистер Риз! — взволнованно заворчал Финч, быстро прихрамывая вперед.  
— Что? — удивился Джон. Он все еще держал пистолет в руке, небрежно положив палец на курок. — Я стрелял в коленку!  
Финч раздраженно выдохнул.  
В воздухе приторно пахло чем-то сладким, деревья, щеголяющие фиолетовой листвой, мерно, со звоном покачивались. Далеко внизу, под склоном холма, блестели под оранжевым небом крыши местного города.  
— Физиология артемианцев, — начал Финч голосом недовольного профессора, — подразумевает наличие второго мозга в уплотнениях, которые для вас, людей, похожи по внешнему виду на коленные чашечки.  
Риз скривился: теперь Финч был в плохом настроении, и это означало, что все его заначки оружия магическим образом пропадут из синей будки. А ему так нравился тот гранатомет из системы Альфа-Центавра.

***

Название: **Мороженое**  
Жанр: пьеса

СЦЕНА ПЕРВАЯ  
 _РИЗ, ФИНЧ и МЕДВЕДЬ прогуливаются по парку аттракционов._  
ФИНЧ: Мистер Риз, Медведю не помешает новая игрушка. Видите неподалеку тир? С вашей меткостью вы за минуту легко выиграете для Медведя... ну, например, во-о-он того плюшевого панду.  
РИЗ: Я работаю над этим. Дайте мне сорок пять секунд.  
 _РИЗ бодрой походкой направляется к аттракциону._  
ФИНЧ _(в спину РИЗА)_ : А я пока угощу вас мороженым  
 _ФИНЧ становится в очередь за мороженым._

СЦЕНА ВТОРАЯ  
(45 секунд спустя)  
 _К ФИНЧУ подходит радостно ухмыляющийся РИЗ. В его руках огромная охапка самых разных игрушек_  
ФИНЧ: Мистер Риз, вам удалось меньше чем за минуту поразить столько мишеней?  
РИЗ: На самом деле всего одну, Гарольд. Я случайно попал владельцу тира в коленную чашечку.  
ФИНЧ _(обреченно_ ): Ну я же вас просил!  
 _Вдалеке слышится звук полицейских сирен._  
ФИНЧ: Боюсь, мистер Риз, мороженое на сегодня отменяется.

ЗАНАВЕС

 

Название: **Берегись**  
Жанр: пьеса, кроссовер с х/ф «Берегись автомобиля»

МАКСИМ ПОДБЕРЕЗОВИКОВ: Вы опять украли машину?  
ЮРИЙ ДЕТОЧКИН: Да, я украл машину у Гарольда Финча, а он — взяточник! И американский шпион!  
МАКСИМ ПОДБЕРЕЗОВИКОВ: Ну я же вас просил! Немедленно приходите с повинной.  
ЮРИЙ ДЕТОЧКИН: А... апокалипсис?  
МАКСИМ ПОДБЕРЕЗОВИКОВ: Апокалипсиса... (МХАТовская пауза) не будет!

ЗАНАВЕС


End file.
